Wrong Turn
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: Something is bothering Clarisse, which could lead to her relationship with Joseph taking a wrong turn.


**Wrong Turn**

Written by: Clarisse Elizondo

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rating: I'm sure I will have a brick tossed my way. But this one is clean… T

* * *

Coming out of her negotiations meeting with the Prime Minister of France, Clarisse stopped short when she saw her diligent Head of Security consoling a crying child as his nanny made her way up the hall apologizing profusely that her charge had escaped, after becoming upset. Lifting the boy into his arms she watched as Joseph whispered something in the young boys ear causing him to laugh, the little boy hugged Joseph's neck before being handed back over to his Nanny.

Walking over to where he was standing she asked "what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing really, he was just upset and ran away" Joseph said smiling while offering her his arm

Making their way down the long corridor to the exit she glanced at him before saying "You've always had a way with children. They always seem to love you"

Chuckling while opening the door for her to enter the car "Yes. It's funny to me at least, that small children do not find me the least bit intimidating where as adults do"

Making his way around Joseph climbed in beside her, looking at her as he done up his seatbelt "are you ready"

Nodding her head, he pulled out into traffic as Clarisse let her mind wander back to all the times she had caught Pierre and Phillipe sneaking down to the security to play with Joseph. Her boys were always under his feet, yet he was so patience with them, no matter how busy he was he always made time for them and still to this day he does the same for Pierre and Mia. He would have been a great father she thought to herself. Guilt panging her heart as she realized that probably the only reason he wasn't a father was because of her. He had put his entire life on hold because of her and the rare chance that one day they could be together.

Glancing out the window she noticed that the scenery was still the same. Turning her attention back to him "Joseph what's going on?"

"There appears to be an accident but according to the GPS we can turn off up here and take some back roads to detour around it, it will add another hour but I'm sure we will sit here for much longer" he smiled

"I agree, take the detour, as I wish for nothing more than a long hot soak and nice warm bed today has been exhausting"

Taking the detour a short time later they drove quietly through a quaint suburb where Clarisse saw a man pushing his little girl on her swing. Once through the neighborhood they reached the French country side which offered beautiful views of the local farms.

Closing her eyes, resting her head back she tried terribly hard to forget the events of today and how she felt about Joseph decision to not pursue a family. Knowing that she couldn't have changed his mind back then even if she had known that he was waiting for her, didn't help ease her guilt or calm the building anger. She had loved Joseph for years before ever admitting it to him or herself for that matter and if the truth be told she would have loved to have been able to have a family with him, but life had other plans for her and now that they were together albeit secretly it was too late. It seemed that for the past six months everywhere she turned she was being reminded of all the sacrifices that both had endured for their country and for their love.

After driving for what seemed like an hour she broke her thoughts and looked over at Joseph who was playing with the GPS "where are we?" she asked

"I'm not certain; I think we must have taken a wrong turn"

"A wrong turn? You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed

"Don't worry, I'll figure this out, we have only been driving for a little over an hour so we can't be too far" he replied taken aback by her sudden outburst.

"Well I suggest you figure something out because I have no intentions of staying out all night" she snapped

Still punching buttons on the GPS Joseph growled under his breath as the device relayed back just exactly how far they had driven in the wrong direction

Looking over at Clarisse he knew something had been bothering her lately but he was smart enough to know when to push and when to wait, this time he knew to wait. Clarisse would talk when she was ready.

"Clarisse?"

"What?" she said looking out the window, annoyed at the turn of events

"We seem to have driven a lot farther than I thought"

Turning her head to look at him "Exactly how far are we from home?" she asked annoyed

"Well according to his we are about one hundred and fourty miles ma'am"

"ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY MILES!?" she exclaimed "How did this happen, Joseph?" Taking a deep breath "You know what I don't care. Just ask that thing" she motioned to the GPS "where the nearest hotel is, surely you can find one"

Pushing the necessary buttons he told her that the nearest hotel was fifty one miles away

"Fine. It will have to do" she said folding her arms across her chest "but know this; you will be sleeping on the couch"

"What? Clarisse you can't think that I got us lost on purpose" he asked in disbelief

"It doesn't matter what I think at the moment Joseph. You are on the couch and that's final" she said turning to gaze back out the window regretting the words the moment they left her lips.

Joseph thought back over the day and the past several weeks trying to figure out what exactly had been bothering his queen only to come up short. Looking at her out of the corner of his eye "I'm sorry Clarisse for whatever it is that I have done or that you think I have done. It was never my intention to get lost. I know you had a rough day and I'm sorry that you will not be back at the palace where you can relax"

Reaching over to take her hand in his, he was surprised by her reaction as she pulled it away. Glancing at him "please don't, just take me to the hotel" she whispered as she attempted to reconstruct her walls

"Clarisse..."

Holding her hand up to silence him "please don't say anything" she said as she continued to stare out at the passing countryside desperately fighting to hold back the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

Arriving at the hotel Joseph checked them in as Clarisse waited in the car. The hotel was nice but older and not at all what she was use to but given the circumstances it would have to do. Coming back out to the car Joseph gathered their bags from the trunk and escorted Clarisse up to the room.

Entering the dark suite he made his usual sweep before allowing her to enter too far into the room. Once he was certain that everything was secure he carried her bag into the bedroom and he returned sitting his on the chair beside the sofa.

Clarisse continued to stand just inside the doorway taking in the room

Looking over his shoulder from where he now sat on the sofa he asked "would you like me to order room service?"

Coming out of her daydream she moved over to stand behind the arm chair "that isn't necessary as I had a rather late lunch. I think I'm just going to change and head to bed as I wish to leave early in the morning"

"Of course ma'am, I'll set the alarm" watching her turn to walk into the bedroom he called out "Clarisse if you wish to talk about this, I'm here for you"

Giving him a small smile all she said could manage was "thank you Joseph" before shutting the door and accentually shutting him out

Sighing he stood up to make up his bed for the night, before changing into his sleep pants and black t-shirt

Meanwhile on the other side of the door Clarisse had changed and crawled into bed, closing her eyes trying to sleep, all she saw was the image of Joseph with the little boy today and the lingering images of him playing with her boys. The tears that she fought to hold in earlier now streamed downed her face at a rapid pace. Laying there staring up at the ceiling while wiping the stream of tears away she gathered herself together once more and pulled on her dressing gown, knowing that neither would sleep if she didn't clear the air and tell him what was truly bothering her.

Joseph watched as she stepped out into the darkness of the sitting room, waiting for her to make the first move, knowing that rushing her wasn't the answer tonight.

"Joseph are you asleep?" she whispered

"No" Moving to a sitting position he motioned for her to join him

"I need to apologize to you for my behavior earlier" she spoke while looking at him through the darkness as she made her way to the sofa.

"You don't have to apologize to me, I know it was my fault that I took a wrong turn and managed to get us lost. You had every right to be upset after the terrible day you had with the Prime Minister"

"That's isn't what's bothering me Joseph" she said looking down at her fingers as they played with the wedding ring still on her finger

Looking at her at the other end of the couch he leaned forward gathering her in his arms pulling her body into his lap "talk to me Clarisse"

Resting her head against his shoulder she spoke softly "today… when I came out of my meeting, I saw you interacting with that little boy and it got me to thinking about all the things you missed out on and all the things that I can't give you." She said wiping the stray tear from her cheek

Rubbing his hand up the length of her back she continued "You would have made a great father. You were always so wonderful to my boys and I can't help to think that if things were different then you would perhaps have a family of your own."

Her words cut him to the core but Joseph knew a long time ago what he was having to sacrifice for the chance that one day he might be able to confess his love to his queen. Wrapping his arms tightly around her body he answered he unasked question. "You are right, there was a time when I thought that I should find someone and settle down and start a family but that wouldn't have been fair to them. You see, I could have found someone to marry but I would have never been able to give her my whole heart because you stole it a long time ago." Placing a kiss on her forehead before continuing "and as far as children go, I would be lying to you if I told you that I never thought about have some of my own." He paused as she looked up at his face "but think about this Clarisse, what kind of father would I have been to them? I'm married to my job, in love with another woman besides their mother and at any moment of any day they might get a phone call informing them that their father wasn't coming home" feeling her flinch at his words, knowing that she too might be in that situation he continued "I couldn't bear to do that to a child Clarisse. Besides in a way I did have children albeit not biologically mine, I had the pleasure of watching your boys from the moment they were born until they moved out of the palace and now I'm getting to watch Mia. Clarisse, my darling, please do not dwell on this, I made my choice knowing full and well the repercussions" Pushing her forward so he could look into her eyes "I wouldn't change a single choice I ever made because all those choices led me to this moment with you. You are the one I love and you are the only thing I need in my life to be happy, everything else is extra." he finished cupping her cheek, pulling her lips to his for a soft lingering kiss.

When they finally broke the kiss Clarisse stood extending her hand down to him. Taking her hand, he stood as she led them back into the bedroom where they remained until midafternoon.

~The End~


End file.
